1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a linking puzzle game and method of play. The linking puzzle game may include at least one playing surface having at least one or a plurality of puzzle areas disposed thereon. In addition, the linking puzzle game may include a plurality of base zones disposed in a predetermined interconnecting relation, and associated with at least one indicia. For example, a plurality of game pieces having predetermined indicia may be disposed in an at least partially overlying relation with the base zones. Further, the linking puzzle game may also include at least one or a plurality of action pieces each having predetermined indicia disposed thereon corresponding to an objective goal which is reached by adding or performing another mathematical operation on the indicia of game pieces disposed on appropriate ones of interconnected base zones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Playing games and puzzles have been a part of social, mental, and educational development for many years. Several games and puzzles are designed or recommended only for specific age groups. In addition, many games and/or puzzles are strictly designed for educational purposes, entertainment purposes, or competitive purposes.
As such, there is a current need in the art of games and puzzles for a new linking puzzle game and method structured and designed for any and all age groups. Further, the proposed linking game puzzle may be utilized by one or more players at a time for entertainment, educational, health, and/or competitive purposes.
Moreover, the proposed linking puzzle game may improve and/or accentuate an individual's ability to mentally focus and concentrate, whether it be on the particular proposed game itself or in general. The proposed game may further be utilized to promote, improve, and/or advance educational, personal, familial, and/or societal development.
The proposed linking puzzle game may include a playing surface and at least one or a plurality of puzzle areas disposed thereon. The puzzle areas may further include a plurality of interconnected base zones. The base zones may be cooperatively structured such that a plurality of game pieces may be disposed, preferably randomly, in at least partially overlying relation thereto.
Further, the base zones and/or the game pieces of the proposed linking puzzle game may include predetermined indicia disposed thereon, such as numbered indicia. As such, it would be beneficial if the players focused and concentrated on the proposed game and identified certain connected links of game pieces and/or base zones which correspond to a specified objective goal, such as, for example, a summation, multiplication, subtraction, or division value.